Undying Love
by Carmensasso1029
Summary: Carmen thinks she finds the love of her life..But will that change when she walks into james' room and sees something horrible?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own james or big time rush!**

**it took me a while to make this story..tell me what you think? :D**

so there i was. sitting at the park bench. reading my Twilight Breaking Dawn book. it was a nice,saturday afternoon.A cool breez whipped through my dangling black hair.I was so into the book, that i was certain NOTHING could interrupt my reading. Until a handsom looking boy walked by. oh, he took my breath away. he had chocolate brown flippy hair, a perfect smile, and i felt as though his sparkling eyes could see right through our eyes met for a couple seconds, i felt as though our whole backround faded to back. It went from a field of playing kids, to just me and this wonderful man. i knew from the moment we looked into eachothers eyes, i had to figure out his name. It began to get dark, so i headed i was walking step by step, i could'nt help but think about the boy and what his name might be. justin? jaramiah? nick? But sadly i kept coming up with horrible names. When i went home my mother was waiting for my with a cup of tea. But i was'nt in the mood for eating or drinking anything. All i could think about was that boy. Does this mean something? Am i never gunna see him again, or does this mean he will be important to me? Many questions flooded through my mind as i layed on my bed ,staring at the stars through my window. I slowly closed my eyes, and fell soundly asleep. The next day i had to wake up at 7:00 even though it was summer, because i had to start singing& dancing lessons.

i put my pink and yellow tee-shirt on with my blue skinny jeans. I was so nerviouse i couldnt think streight. So i walked over to the TAS (talent achadamy school). The one thing that could take my mind off of being nerviouse was the boy i saw at the park. I slowly opened the large dark blue doors into the class. i almost fainted when everyone stopped and stared at me. The teacher asked me "What is your name?" "Carmen." i replyed. She checked this notebook and said "ahh yes Carmen ! Your new to this class so i will have a student help you OK?" I slowly mumbled through my lips "ok." I was wondering what student would have to show me around the school. And explain everything. Then my heart sank as the teacher brought twords me the handsom boy i saw at the park. I was relieved yet even more nerviouse.

"Carmen this is james, he will be your mentour and show you around the school. He is very kind and talented!" JAMES. thats his name! I kept repeating it over and over in my mind. james james was wearing a navy blue shirt with black skinny jeans. as i saw at the park he still had his beautiful eyes, smile, and hair. He smiled to me as the teacher was talking. Then the teacher walked away. He walked closer to me and said "hmmm alright so there's alot of cool things about this school. are you nerviouse?" i said "yeah, very" with a smile :). "Don't be, i was nerviouse the time i started to. then i made new friends and got to know the school it was amazing and i just wanted to come everyday." He seemed sooo sweet. And smelt like nice apples (:. "shall we begin" he said,i knodded "yes"

He showed me around place to place. I couldnt help but stare at him. He's just so amazing. I have never in my life felt this way about a person. Let alone a stranger i dont know. But it feels like i already know him. The school was very nice, and i was so happy james was in my class. The bell rang. "haha I think we should get to class." as we started walking to the classroom i said "What are we doing in class?" he said "basic dance moves with partners" i couldnt help but notice the word "partners". i wanted him to be my dancing partner so bad! but i was sad at the idea he might already have a partner. We walked into the class together and i saw people dancing with partners. the teacher said " ahh your back! ok Carmen doesnt have a partner so would anyone like to be her parner!?" the room was silent. i was SO embarrased i stared at the ground blushing. but then james said "I would love to be her partner!" i stared at him smiling thinking how sweet that man is.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own James or Big time rush. (:**

So he grabbed my hands. And looked into my eyes . I felt like I had to say "Sorry for being the one you had to be with :/" he said " No! don't be sorry! I'm glad I am partners with you! You seem like a smart beautiful funny girl." I can't believe he thought that of me. I said,"hah aw thanks! and you seem like a smart handsome sweet boy! :) " he gave a large smile and we began to dance. It was the salsa. Step By step he taught me the moves. It was very hot and both me and him started sweating. He said "oh hold on" and then he took a few steps back and started lifting his shirt. I suddenly got more hot and speechless. he took of his shirt completely and looked at me. With a smile. He had a six-pack. Best body ever. he's so sexy.

he came closer and grabbed my hands again. I swear i almost fainted. he also had a nice body! and for some reason I couldn't help but notice a blond girl glaring at me. I turned twords her. james also did. he said "Dont mind her. that's just Halston. my ex. she glares at every girl who comes near me." I said "oh its alright I understand. if you don't mind my asking, when did u guys break up?" he said "oh no I don't mind at all! we broke up about a month ago." i said "don't take this the wrong way or anything..but are you single? haha" I couldn't believe I said that. I am so stupid. i look hella desperate. he replied "haha, yeah im single(: are you?" I was so shocked he even asked me that. and happy. I said " yeah im single(:" then we stared into each others eyes for a couple of seconds then the bell rang. he said "oh well schools over..." I said "oh ..yeah" then we awkwardly said bye then slowly started walking away.

But then he yelled "Carmen!" I turned quickly. he ran to me and said"umm...do you like to call?...or text?...or.."I smiled at him. I knew it was hard for him to get to the point...wich I thought was cute...so I helped him out by saying "well if you're trying to ask for my number than yes. " he smiled and Blushed. then he said: "alright!" So then he handed me his iPhone and he watched me as i put the number in. He did the same to my phone :) he walked away and I screamed when he left of happiness! :D but then, halston came to my face and said "you better stay AWAY from james or things are going to get ugly! he's MINE. got it?! so take your slutty self and BACK THE FUCK OFF! " she screamed. "bitch please. he's your ex. he's not "YOURS" anymore. GET YOUR FACTS STREIGHT." I snapped back then walked away.

it was the weekend. I was super board at the park then I realized I had his number. should I text or call? What if he doesn't answer? is it too soon? I decided I should call. someone answered the phone and said "hello?" I freaked out. so I said "hey is this james?" he said "yeah is this carmen?" I said "hah yeah! I just wanted to know if u wanted to chill today cuz im at the Oak Park and im board so I called you :)" he said " oh I live right by there! I would love to! im on my way! :D" I said "alright! :)" so we hung up and I was so nervous and exited. all at once.

I suddenly saw james walking twords me with his perfect hair, perfect eyes, and perfect body. I watched him come twords me as I smiled like an idiot. I felt as though I couldn't sat down next to me and said "hey , you look amazing" i replied "thanks you do to!" then the last thing that I expected happened. a blond-headed girl came running twords us screaming "THERE HE IS!" with a MOB of girls following her I heard james whisper "shit!" then about 30 girls started hugging him taking pictures with him and grabbing him. they shoved me out-of-the-way. I fell down,and had no idea on what to do. I felt shocked yet I walked away tearing up to my house. I felt him stare at me as I walked away.

**~ End of chapter notes ~**

**how's the story coming along? I really hope you guys like this :D**

**follow me on twitter? James_fan1029**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own James Diamond, Or big time rush :)**

I busted through the door of my house running twords my room. I jumped on to my bed and shoved my head onto my pillow as tears ran down my face. I wasnt angry. or sad. I was embarrassed. I heard my phone ringing. did I dare to look who it was? yes. it was james. I didn't know what to do. without thinking I anwered. "hello?" I choked out without trying to sound like I was crying. "carmen im so sorry! maybe we can meetup somewhere more private? like your house?" I freaked out that a guy like him would WANT to be with a girl like me. so I told him my address and he said he was on his way.

I told my mom I was having a friend from performing art's school over. she was cool with it. I heard a knock at the door. my heart completely stopped. I answered the door and saw his beautiful face. he quickly hugged me tightly. saying "im so sorry". I almost died. that was so amazing. obviously my mom was expecting a girl as my friend so she had to go off and say "carmen is this your boyfriend?" we both glanced at each other and giggled. "um.. heh no.." akward..haha and so I said "so let's go in my room and talk about this" he said "alright" he followed me into my room. I let him in first then i closed the door behind him. you can sit on the bed if you want I said. so he gently sat down on the edge of my bed and I sat down next to him. "listen carmen im sooo sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen"

i said "no,no its fine..but what I don't understand was why did all those girls run twords you?.." he said "ok. i want to tell you something, but please promise me you will look at me the same way that you do now. okay?" i really fast said "ok." he choked out "...im James Diamond im in a band called big time rush and we have 2 albums out and a tv. show."i finally recognized him. iv seen him on tv before...but im not the type to watch tv much. I said "really? how come you didn't tell me earlier?" "Because i love how you treated me. you treated me like a best friend would. and whenever I have a best friend and tell them im famous... everything changes. they start using me. and I don't want that to happen between me and you carmen Because you're an amazing talented girl." it was silent for a couple of seconds. I managed to say "you think i would do that to you?..i would never do that james. you are amazing funny talented and cute! and Your the closest friend i have here. no matter what happens, nothing can change that. Nothing." he said "you sure?" I said "trust me." then i said "and yesterday halston Confronted me." james rolled his eyes and said " what did she say to you?!" I said "don't worry. she said to stay away from you Because Your hers or things are going to get ugly. and yeah" james looked disgusted then said "ugh wat did u say back? i have to talk to this girl." I said " I told her he's not YOURS anymore and I said She's being a bitch and your not even dating." he smiled at me :).it was an awkward silence..then he broke it by whispering "You think im cute?..." "what?" I said. "You said im cute?"I blushed then I nodded yes and we smiled at each other.

it started to get late. so james had to leave. i walked him out the door he said goodbye to my mother. when he was out the door he hugged me for a long time. then my worst nightmare happened. paparazzi showed up right behind him and lights were flashing like crazy. he said "il talk to you tomorrow." i said "ok" and he ran away with paparazzi chasing him. they started questioning me. "are u dating?" have you kissed?" how long where you together?!" I screamed " WHAT?We are just friends okay!?" and I closed the door. i was way pissed off... my mom stared at me all wierd like she didn't understand anything. she said " whats going on?!" i said "NOTHING you'll find out on tv sooner or later!... " and I ran to my room and layed down to go to sleep. but then I got a text from James that said " sweet dreams beautiful best friend! :)" I smiled ear to ear. i said "sweet dreams handsome best friend! :)" then i went to sleep.

~**End of chapter notes~**

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm Barely updating. I have been busy with school and homework! ): **

**But trust me im not one of those authors who writes a couple chapters, then just doesn't finish it.**

**Tell me what you think? follow me? james_fan1029 :) Xoxo **


End file.
